Finge ser mi prometida
by Shany Sasaki
Summary: Una mentira por parte de Castiel hacia sus padres, lo obligarán a buscar una prometida lo más pronto posible. Se ve obligado a pedirle a Naly, su mejor amiga, que finja ser su prometida por el tiempo que sus padres estén ahí. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando sus padres quieran tener nietos? ¿Qué pasará con toda esa farsa? /CastielxSucrette/


_¡Yōkoso!_

 _Soy Shany, con un nuevo fic. Me considero masoquista al estar escribiendo dos a la vez xD_

 _pero, bueh~ Aquí les traigo un CastielxSucrette._

 _Disclaimer: Corazón de melón (Amour sucré, My candy love, etc) y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko._

 _Naly Takashi (Mi sucrette) y la trama, me pertenecen a mí._

* * *

 _Agradezco que le den una oportunidad_

* * *

Finge ser mi prometida

La castaña cubrió su boca e intentó contener la risa, no era buen momento para que las carcajadas salieran. Castiel frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua ante la expresión de su amiga, quien parecía que fuese a estallar con la más mínima palabra.

—Tienes prohibido reírte. —Comentó el pelirrojo. Sólo para ganarse una inmensa carcajada, llena de lágrimas por parte de la ojiazul— ¡Te he dicho que no te rías!

—Lo siento, lo siento —A penas y pudo decir, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire necesario— No debiste mentirles...

—Jamás creí que mis papás quisieran conocer a mi supuesta futura esposa.

Naly no podía ponerse seria ante las incoherencias de su mejor amigo, Castiel desvió la mirada y chasqueó una ves más la lengua.

—Después de todo era obvio. Ya tienes veinticinco años y la señora Valeria anhela que formes tu familia... —Comentó la castaña cruzándose de piernas— Además, a ti se te ocurrió la brillante idea de mentirle y decirle que te habías comprometido, sin contar con que tus papás obviamente iban a querer conocerla. Ese día llegó, mi estimado teñido...

El pelirrojo suspiró agobiado y miró a través de la ventana. El departamento de Naly era bastante alto y se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí, era una vista hermosa. La castaña se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y se posó detrás del sofá en el que estaba Castiel. Con delicadeza puso sus manos en los hombros del chico de ojos grises.

Castiel cerró sus ojos, mientras que su mejor amiga masajeaba con delicadeza sus hombros.

Desde que su relación con Debrah llegó a su fin, no había vuelto a tener novia. Por supuesto que había estado con más de una mujer, pero jamás como una relación seria o formal; sólo como un juego. ¿Qué haría para encontrar a una chica que se haga pasar por su prometida?

—¡Mierda! No sé qué haré... —Gruñó Castiel levantándose bruscamente del sofá—

—¡Castiel, no me asustes así! —Alzó la voz con el entrecejo fruncido, vaya reacciones que tenía ese mendigo pelirrojo— Deja de agobiarte...

—De seguro mis papás ya están viajando hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

—Naly, no eres de mucha ayuda. —Suspiró— Ayúdame a solucionar éste problema.

—No puedo. ¿Quieres que salga a la calle y le pida a una desconocida que finja ser tu prometida? Agregándole que además de fingir, tendría que cocinarte y hacer todo un papelón de "la buena mujer". —Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hasta la cocina— Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte... ¿Quieres un café?

El pelirrojo asintió y volvió a fijar su mirada a través de la ventana. Naly tenía razón. No era sólo decirle a sus padres "Ella es mi prometida", sino que además tendría que vivir temporalmente con esa persona. Oh~ eso no se podía poner peor.

—Aquí tienes... —La castaña le entregó una taza con café y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina por una taza para ella— Escucha, como tu mejor amiga mi deber es mostrarte la realidad. Ésto será peor. Piensa... ¿Qué harás si descubren la verdad?

Castiel hizo caso omiso y le dio un sorbo al café. Naly suspiró resignada a que el pelirrojo no la escucharía y encontraría la manera de solucionar su problema.

—Oye, ¿Podrías... fingir ser mi prometida? —Mordió su labio inferior— Sólo será por el tiempo en que mis papás se queden aquí.

El cuerpo de la más baja quedó paralizado. Inmóvil. Aún no lograba procesar las palabras de su mejor amigo. A penas y podía mantenerse de pie, las piernas le temblaban y no era capaz de decir ni una mínima palabra. Había quedado completamente en shock. ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo podría aceptar esa propuesta? Su padre era lo último de celoso, sumándole todo lo sobreprotector que era. Además ¿Qué harían si las cosas se salían de control? Él era su amigo de tantos años, alguien demasiado cercano a ella. No, era imposible aceptar esa propuesta.

—Eres muy gracioso, Castiel —Rió obviamente con cínica, era tan forzada que ni siquiera Demonio se la creería— En verdad me asustaste.

El pelirrojo la observó fijamente —No estoy jugando, Naly. —Dejó la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita de centro— Escucha, no podría a nadie más pedirle éste favor. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Sólo será por el tiempo que se queden mis papás.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No, claro que no!

Castiel se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta ella —Por favor... —Se acercó peligrosamente, acorralándola entre el mueble y su cuerpo— Sólo debes fingir ser mi prometida.

El rostro de la castaña se enrojeció a más no poder. Tenerlo a esa distancia la ponía tan nerviosa, cada vez que Castiel se acercaba a ella de esa manera ella se rendía con mucha facilidad.

—Castiel, entiende que es una mala idea. Sería muy mala decisión si te ayudo a sostener tu mentira...

El pelirrojo sonrió y rosó los labios de la más baja. —Detente... —Susurró ella, dedicándose a mirar únicamente sus tentadores labios, aquellos que la devoraban cada vez que se les hacía posible. ¡Maldición! Ese idiota.— Está bien, tú ganas. Sólo quítate.

El más alto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se alejó de Naly. Caminó nuevamente al sofá en el que estaba sentado antes. Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo.

Naly suspiró y se preparó una taza de café, mirando de reojo a Castiel. En momentos como esos se reprochaba a ella misma ser tan débil con él, de no haberlo sido, hubiera estado con su familia y no ahí; jugando a ser mejores amigos.

—Mira Naly, comenzó a llover... —Comentó mirando a través de la ventana—

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a uno de los sofá, con la taza de café en las manos.

—... Aquél día también estaba lloviendo. —Pausó— ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Cómo no recordarlo? —Interrumpió con una sonrisa— Comenzaste a llorar como una niñita...

La castaña tomó un almohadón y se lo lanzó con fuerza —¡Maldito insensible! ¡Me dolía! ¡Yo era un ser inocente hasta que pusiste tus manos sobre mí!

El pelirrojo soltó una inmensa carcajada. Naly tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Tal vez estaba haciendo mal en apoyar a Castiel en esa farsa, pero, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Además, tal vez eso le serviría para pasar más tiempo con él y poder aclarar sus sentimientos. Ya habían hablado cientos de veces sobre ese tema, siempre dejando en claro que mientras no ordenen sus sentimientos, nadie debía salir lastimado. Claro, era tan fácil decirlo, pero difícil ponerlo en práctica. Ya que, aun que suene cursi, Castiel fue el primero y no sólo en su cama, sino en muchas otras cosas más.

Cuando se acostó con el pelirrojo, estaba consciente y no estaba arrepentida. Sin embargo, tampoco quería ser una "amiga con la que puedes saciarte" o más conocida como "amiga con beneficio". Hacía bastante tiempo en que había comenzado a sentir una leve atracción por el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué estás pensando, pervertida? —Preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa—

—¡Nada que te incumba!

—... Oye, ¿Quieres que te haga compañía ésta noche?

—Si quieres... pero sólo como amigos y no como otra cosa. Al menos no por ésta noche. —Pausó buscando una buena excusa— Se me acabaron las pastillas.

¿Cómo serían los días en adelante? ¿Podrían engañar a los padres de Castiel? Cuánto anhelaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante.

* * *

 _Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció?_ ●ω●

 _No es tan largo como yo planeaba hacerlo, pero bah~ la cabeza me iba a explotar._

 _Agradecería que me dieran su opinión :D_

 _¿Continuará?_

 _¤Shany_


End file.
